


Our final score 最终比分

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Telepathy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky对他们共享的心电感应从来都没有产生过什么疑问。对他们来说，那大概就是两人一直都形影不离，自然而然的结果。但是没有这种感应的时候，Steve不知道他能否从HYDRA那里救回Bucky——很久之后，也叫冬兵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our final score 最终比分

**Author's Note:**

翻译的时候一直在循环这个视频 Please, remember me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl7G_41foXE

音频mp3版在此下载 http://pan.baidu.com/s/1qW7FyI4

 

 

**第一章**

_3-2-5-5-7_ _，_ 这个声音在Steve脑子里回响。 _James Barnes,_ _中士。3-2_ _……_

 

“Steve。”Peggy叫他。他睁开眼，看见她过来坐在他身边。飞机在云层里穿过。窗外看到的只是一片羊毛样的白絮，就如同他脑海里的迷雾一般。“你得准备好。你保证如果你找到你的朋友，就算他……情况不好……”

 

“他没死。”Steve的口气比他本意要尖锐。

 

她微凉、骨骼小巧的手伸进他的手里，“你并不知道。”

 

“我知道。”也许以后什么时候，他能解释给她听。Bucky受伤了，从声音判断已经神志不清，但是他还活着。Steve能听见他在一遍一遍地背诵他的编号当做祷文，抵抗他们在对他做的事，无论什么事。 _Barnes, 3-2-5_ _……停下，TM_ _的停下……5-7_ _……_

 

“快到了。”Stark从驾驶舱喊道。“准备，Rogers。”

 

“收到。”

 

逃生舱门打开，一阵冷空气冲进机舱，充满炮弹爆炸产生的烟雾和硫磺味，已经进入敌方领空。Steve一跃而下，随着他下落，他又听见了Bucky的声音，清晰得如同在他耳边叫喊—— _我不知道我是不是还活着。_

 

 

 

 

（后来，Steve有想过如果他没听见Bucky的呼唤声他还会不会追去找他。他肯定自己会的，但是不跟Bucky共通思想这个想法本身就非常奇怪，这个假设不成立，想都不用想。）

 

 

 

 

“你先告诉我，我就告诉你。”他们当时正在费力跋涉穿过奥地利边界。

 

他们已经到了战线后方。Steve派Dugan领队，这样他和Bucky就可以走在一起，主要是因为只要Steve一不看着他，Bucky就会在后头落下老远，Steve担心大家会把他丢了。他的伤远没有其他战俘严重，但是他眼神里有一丝空洞，仿佛有什么东西被挖走了。

 

“说定了。”Steve说道。他真不想谈论Erskine和他那个实验舱的事，不过如果这能让Bucky不那么迷迷瞪瞪的，那也值了。“我其实也不太记得了。那有，嗯，很多人？让我躺在床上，给我扎了几针。就几分钟的事。”

 

那感觉还像是他的肌肉都烧起来了，他真的听到自己肌腱因为骨骼的拉伸砰砰作响，不过他没说这些。他知道，不论说不说Bucky都能看见他脑子里的影像。Bucky的喉咙里发出一声小小的，不太相信的声音，一边用靴子尖摩擦着脚下的草。他把步枪搂在胸前，就像是小孩子在黑暗里紧抱着玩具。“然后你就长到以前的2倍那么大了？”

 

“没到2倍。”Steve为以前自己的体格辩护道，虽然有点奇怪。“看在上帝的份上，Buck，我没那么差吧。现在该你了。”

 

“你喊来着。”Bucky毫无起伏的声音说道，好像他没听见Steve说的话。他眼睛下面有深紫色的淤痕，双颊凹陷，看起来像是有什么东西在他上方隐现，把阴影笼罩在他脸上。“有一天晚上，我正在放哨，然后我听见你的叫喊。我差点就撇下任务不管跑了，但是我知道你绝对不会原谅我。”

 

Steve只是看着他，然后他轻柔地说：“我们不谈这个。”

 

“没事。”Bucky的声音还是那么单调。“我也喊了。我在那个地方的时候。我不记得了，但是我的嗓子很疼。这是不是意味着说我也喊了？”他眼神呆滞，听起来有点胡言乱语了。Steve能听见他在想，清清楚楚， _我是真实的吗？_

 

一股无名的恐惧蹿上Steve的脊柱，让他心里一片冰凉。显而易见，无论Bucky在HYDRA实验室经历了什么，都已经超过了普通的折磨和刑讯手段。Steve抓着他的胳膊把他从队里拉出来，离开小路——鉴于他们现在还在敌方战线里，而且太阳正在落山，这可能不是个好主意，不过这是他们能有隐私空间的唯一方法。他推着Bucky躲到一棵树后，避开众人视线，Bucky没反抗，他步枪的枪管擦过粗糙的树皮。“该死，Bucky，你在说什么？他们在那里对你做了什么？你当然是真实的。”

 

Bucky的嘴挤出一个嘲弄的微笑。他体重掉了很多，尽管大部分战俘都这样。他脸上的骨头显得怪异的脆弱，与他被晒成褐色的，因为战争而受创的皮肤形成鲜明对比。要是换做别人，Steve那艺术家的双眼可能会被这嘴唇和下颌线优美轮廓之间的平衡感打动。但Bucky是他最好的朋友，他受了很多苦，这时没有美不美了，只剩一个紧迫的提醒，告诉Steve他现在必须当英雄，得想法帮他恢复。“得了，Rogers。”Bucky试图用玩笑的口气说道，“你现在有6尺2寸，还要比我不知高出多少级别，我们刚看见一个纳粹把脸扯下来了。你怎么能这么肯定呢？”

 

 _可我就是肯定_ ，Steve无助地想。在替USO（美国劳军联合组织）表演了受人欢迎的闹剧之后，跟几百名饥饿的战俘艰难地穿过野草和泥巴地，他对现实从来没有如此肯定过。Bucky的声音又传进他脑海里，温柔而脆弱，就像他从来不会大声说话似的。 _展示给我看。证明。证明我们是真实的。_

 

“那你过来。”Steve说。

 

他没等Bucky回答。这是他的终极大招，他一直不敢碰，因为会造成无法预测的后果。他倾身向前——角度很奇怪， _他本身_ 感觉很奇怪，自己太高大太笨拙了——有生以来第二次，他的嘴唇碰到Bucky Barnes的嘴。

 

这个吻就持续了一下，刚够Steve感受到Bucky贴着自己那因为脱水而干裂流血的嘴唇。然后，他就退开了，嘴唇上真实的触感还萦绕不散。突然间， _他自己_ 不确定这一切是不是真实的了，如果他自己这么做过，为什么这次感觉起来跟以前大不相同呢？还是他们俩想象出来的那些事？

 

“抱歉，”他低声说道，“抱歉，不是个好主意。”

 

但是Bucky看着他——不是从旁边看过去，要更糟，是 _透过他_ 看过去，就像是刚才让在燃烧的桥架另一端的Steve镇定下来，然后两人一起逃跑时那样，但是现在是直直地看着他的脸。Steve能看见Bucky蓝眼睛里青绿色和天蓝色的斑点，他现在真想要他的素描本，比什么都想要。

 

“嗯，那是挺真实的。”Bucky说。他的嘴角上翘，真是有奇迹发生了。“从我走以后你就没练习过哈？就算我们现在试了，也弥补不了。”

 

 

 

 

Bucky那种Brooklyn式的慵懒的拉长音，从Steve记事起就一直能让他意识清醒。他从来都不会觉得这样奇怪。他俩一直都是那么合拍，他能听见Bucky的想法，比如能自然地接出他要说的话，或者分辨出他的微笑是真心还是假装。对他们来说，那大概就是两人一直都形影不离，自然而然的结果。要是别人跟好朋友也能共处那么长时间，他们应该也能这样。

 

Steve第一次感觉到这好像有点超常，他们拥有别人没有的东西，是在他18岁的时候，当时他都不确定自己能不能活过那一晚。

 

寒冷总是能要了他的命。冬天很美（他的素描本里画满了白雪覆盖的风景，冒着热气的热可可和圣诞树静物画，还有人物画，比如嘴唇呼出热气的亲吻的情侣），但也很残酷。他公寓里暖气在他妈妈去世后就停了。他自己一个人住，就一直那么停着，因为他既没有钱也不想要去修。他能听见冰冷的空气在他肺里呼呼作响，那么冷，他的喉咙都冻结了。每一次喘气都疼到他不知道还值不值得费那个力气去呼吸。

 

 _总是因为寒冷，Buck_ _。_ 他跟他的老朋友说。他希望Bucky能提前有个提醒，别明天来的时候看见自己死了。 _冬天是给你的。这么漂亮。这么残酷。你要穿暖和点，好吗？_

 

他给Bucky传过去在科尼岛上夏天的记忆，到处都是阳光，还有棉花糖和娱乐设施上小孩子的尖叫。之后他的意识涣散，开始想象他血管里的血如何冻成了冰。

 

后来，当他醒来发觉自己好像在天堂时，他很惊讶。他用自己的方式信仰某些东西，但是他不会对自己不洁和缺陷抱有幻想，而且当你又穷又病弱时，你也不太会依靠想象奇迹的发生去过活了。但是他很暖和，他以为他骨子里早忘了暖和的感觉。事实上，他又暖和又舒服。床感觉起来很小，还有一双坚实的手臂从身后抱在他腰上。

 

 _Bucky_ ，他心想。

 

“哦，你醒了。”Bucky说。“还以为你注意不到我了呢。”

 

Steve的音乐细胞基本等于0，但是他能清楚地辨认出Bucky的音调哪里是表现出关心，他知道哪怕微小的语调变化意味着什么：Bucky开始吸气时呼吸会带个小勾儿，微微发颤，得意地跟人打招呼时会带着一种纤弱的音色。Steve的心因为内疚揪紧了，一半是因为他好像让Bucky又担心又受累，另一半是因为他肯定能让Bucky这么蜷着躺在自己身边，什么都值了。

 

“等着你先打招呼呢。”他呼吸困难地嘟囔着。 _你真暖和。为什么你总是这么暖和？_

“如果你不先出招的话，你永远也不会打动那些姑娘们的，Rogers。” _我把我家钥匙给你了，你个混蛋。你这么倔，怎么活到今天的？_

 

“这就是为什么我总得让你在身边。”Steve答道，不知道他进行的是哪个对话，Bucky说出来的那个，还是心里想的那个。

 

转天，他就搬进了Bucky家。

 

 

 

 

回到营地不久，Steve突然从瞌睡中惊醒，因为他听见Bucky的声音在他脑子里响起。 _呼吸。呼吸。呼吸。这只是……_ _TM_ _的，停下，求你停下……_

 

他还没意识到自己在干嘛之前，身体就行动起来跑出去，跌跌撞撞冲出小屋，鞋带都没系，在他全力冲过操场时，差点撞翻一队二等兵，但他只是想着Bucky在哪儿。然后，他就看见Bucky跟Morita一起从临时医疗所里走出来。一时间，他以为是谁受伤了，直到想起他们回来的时候，上校要求全体战俘接受体检。那俩人在交谈，或者说，Bucky正在说话，一边很有精神地比划着什么，一条胳膊亲密地搭在Morita的肩膀上，俩人都在笑。他们同一时间看见了Steve，一起敬礼，Morita的敬礼更得体，Bucky则是夸张地挥动着胳膊。“嗨，队长。”

 

Steve自动回礼，眼睛却黏在Bucky身上。他的心砰砰直跳，就像瘦小枯干的他一次跨好几级台阶时，心脏会跳的那样。“怎么了？”

 

“他们要抽血。”Morita咧嘴笑笑说。“这位Barnes脸都白了，我都以为他要晕过去。”

 

“哎呀，好啦。”Bucky说，“那里没有漂亮护士真是太糟糕了。要不我能赚点同情分的。” _着什么急？哪着火了吗，笨蛋？我喊得那么大声？请告诉我没有。_

 

等走近了，Steve能看见搭在Morita肩膀上看似随便的胳膊其实一点都不放松，那姿势是刚才有两个人架着Bucky的后遗症。 _没有。但是我还是听见你了。_ “他一直不喜欢看医生。”Steve大声说道。“嗨，Buck，来我屋子一下，好吗？”

 

他被分配到的那个营房区挤得不得了，不过要是看一眼107团的兵营，他知道他能有自己的一间房真是走运。他让Bucky坐在他床上，给他倒了一杯水。“所以，”Bucky一直没轮到讲被困在HYDRA试验台上发生的事，那就由他说吧，“针头，是吧？”

 

Bucky翻了翻眼睛，呵呵笑了。他坐在那，膝盖靠在胸前，盯着地板，Steve知道他很尴尬。“往好里想，至少我没冲着医疗官喊。”

 

Steve坐在他身边。“我们需要知道他们给你打了什么。”

 

“没那运气了。”Bucky揪着床单上的一根线头说道，“那些人可怜我，没让我抽血。”

 

“你还是赚到了同情啊？”

 

“可能是因为时间不够。” _我当时抖得很厉害，他根本找不到一根该死的血管可扎。_ Bucky告诉他说。就算是朋友之间，有些事情想出来也要比说出来容易。“他很可爱。不过没你壮。可谁能跟你一样呢？”

 

他笑起来。Steve没法让自己不去在意他强颜欢笑下隐藏的一丝歇斯底里。恐惧从他内心升起，他的心发凉，因为Bucky感到害怕就好像天上的星星全消失了。他们一起长大的时候，Bucky总是知道该干什么——什么时候反击，什么时候逃跑，什么时候去找大人——他从来都不害怕。Steve试图让自己思绪平静下来，不去想这犹如世界末日的迹象。Bucky能听见他，恐惧叠加起来就无法控制了。

 

“Bucky，”他说，“躺一会，我想试点东西。”

 

Bucky歪了歪头，从睫毛下面瞟他，卖俏似的装天真。就算是现在，逗弄Steve还是他的第二天性。“真的吗，Stevie？现在是不是时机不好？”

 

“你觉得什么时候好？”

 

Bucky叹了口气，照办了。他侧躺下来，而Steve躺到了他背后，这跟他们以前的位置正相反。他满意地注意到，跟过去无能地挂在Bucky身上相比，他现在可强多了。他身材足够高大，可以把Bucky环抱进怀里，下巴顶着他的头，轻柔磨蹭他的头发。“我们在营地里呢。”Bucky说道。

 

“我锁门了。”

 

“嗯。队长的特权？”

 

“对，最漂亮的才有权分享。”

 

Bucky又笑了，这次更正常一些。“这真奇怪。”他说着，边扭动着让自己更舒服些。Steve没必要去问他这是好的那种奇怪还是坏的那种，因为他能听见仿佛祈祷般的答案。 _别放开我。请别放开我。_

 

“我不会放开的。”Steve告诉他，那一刻，他俩都对此深信不疑。

 

 

 

 

 _你身后，Stevie_ _。_

 

Steve根本不用回头看，只是躺平在地上，把星盾护在头部。一声枪响，有人倒在他身上，又大又沉的重量压在他腿上。他把死人推开，不太利索地站起来。他能看见的就是在远处楼顶露出的Bucky的头盔，他正低头给步枪装子弹。 _好_ ，Steve告诉他， _比分_ _16-1_ _。你领先。_

 

 _有时候我觉得你就是诚心惹麻烦为了让我赢。_ 从房顶那边又打了几枪。Steve不知道什么时候Bucky开枪这么厉害了，不过这没让他惊讶。Bucky打架的时候也是这么厉害，他其他方面也都很厉害，更好的是，重新去执行任务让Bucky又重拾快乐。 _你_ _5_ _点钟方向，Stevie_ _，把Dernier_ _拉开。_

 

 _17-1_ 。Steve在脑子里叹了口气，他抓住Dernier，再一次趴下。

 

 

 

 

他没有告诉Peggy，飞机里有个降落伞。实际上，有十几个降落伞。

 

在那次火车任务之后，他觉得最糟的事莫过于脑子里的一片寂静，就像是歌曲要进入和声时，留声机突然一下子关了。但是他错了。好几周了，他一直能听见Bucky在他脑海里重复着他以前让自己镇静的祷文。 _3-2-5-5-7_ 。 _James Barnes,_ _中士。你在哪，Stevie_ _？3-2-5_ _……_

_我在这，Buck_ _。_ 他想着。那架飞机径直俯冲下去，天空变成了冰洋。 _马上，我来了。_

 

他就那样掉了下去，希望人们永远也不要找到那架飞机跟上面那些没用过的降落伞，因为Peggy永远都不会原谅他的。

 

 

#

 

2011年充满了微小，无意义的新鲜事物。虽然冬兵不太确定，但是看起来每次他们把他唤醒，大楼就更高一点，汽车更快一点，而他头顶上天空的星光则更暗淡一点。这没有什么两样——人还是得死，不论报纸上的日期是几号，任务总是一尘不变，至少本质不变。给你枪。给你刀。这是你的目标。在X小时内确认死亡，否则，你知道后果。

 

但是，有一件事不一样了：在他脑子，有一个细小的声音，穿过他头骨下面嗡鸣传进来。 _上帝，我好冷。你在哪，_ _Bucky_ _？总是因为寒冷，你知道的。_

 

士兵没有回答。他不认识什么Bucky。

 

 

 

 

 

**第二章**

 

桥上那个人在他脑子里。

 

冬兵可以听到他用对自己来说毫无意义的话语大声恳求着。 _Bucky_ _，是你？你为什么为Pierce_ _干？他们这次对你又做了什么？Bucky_ _，我以为你死了。你不会原谅我了，是吗？_

 

“闭嘴！”他不知道到底要对谁说。技师们在他头顶上对视，一时间，银行金库里笼罩着一阵让人不安的寂静。

 

_如果我早知道，我当时就应该跟着你跳下火车。你知道我会的。_

 

火车。这个词充斥着冬兵的脑子，带着难以捉摸的恐惧，他不知道为什么。当他闭上眼睛时，他能看见一道覆盖着白雪的深谷，两边的高山在他头顶上呼啸而过。有一列火车，车厢外壁上攀着一个人，伸出一只胳膊，跟他奉命杀死的是同一个人。但是，那人刚好没有够着，就算是在冬兵看来，也能感到那只手越来越远，越来越模糊，冰雪涌过来吞没了他。

 

_当时的情景是这样的吗？对不起。_

 

 _闭嘴！_ 冬兵大喊道，那么用力，希望他的叫喊让那人头疼。他的机械手臂抽搐扭动，一名技师一下被扔过了房间。他们为什么听不到？为什么没人预警？他就在那，他的声音就像其他人那样清楚。 _你怎么做到的？从我脑子里出去！_

 

 _你认识我，Bucky_ _。_ 那人跟他这么说，然后冬兵发现自己在想， _我认识你。_

 

他希望在他们给自己洗脑之后，那个声音能消失，但是没有。

 

 

 

 

驾驶舱里，一具尸体到在他身边。冬兵没管它，让它嘭地一声滑落到地板上，而他操控着飞机飞到天空母舰上。他所有的记忆不外乎，这也许是他的第一次任务，也许是最后一次，也许只是他整个绑架、恐怖破坏和暗杀生涯中，普通的一次任务。但是，这次不一样了，因为脑子里的那个陌生人。

 

 _记得我们的游戏吗？_ 桥上那人问道。他正在地面激战，他的思绪听起来都气喘吁吁的。 _我们一直数着互相救了对方多少次。我们的最终比分大概是_ _35-1_ _，但是你一开始耍赖了。_

_走开。_ 冬兵说，但为时已晚。那些影像纷纷涌进来。他说不清那些是他自己的记忆，还是那个男人给他灌进来的。但是不论怎样，它们都仿佛照片般清晰真实。

 

这人说他救了他35次，但是他自己一次都不记得，但他确实记得有一次，那人救了他的命。他能再一次感觉到熊熊烈火的热浪，仿若置身地狱般呼号着包围了他；他看着远在烈火深渊另一端的那个小小人影，起跑，准备进行不可能完成的一跃。他的头昏沉沉的，比身体其他部分都要沉重，他不确定自己是醒着，还活着，或者这只是生命最后一刻时，大脑产生的异常幻觉；但是他非常清楚地确定，他的整个人，整个 _生命_ ，都与男人的一跳紧密联系在一起。那是唯一的真实，唯一重要的事，那人猛地越过一片火海时，时间都仿佛停止了。

 

他等待的双手因为出汗很滑，还因为血管里流动着的药物抽搐着，但是他设法在Steve要掉下去时抓住并扶稳了他。然后，他们跑起来。Bucky几乎无法站立，但是Steve的一只莫名强健的胳膊抱住他，帮他站着。他还有一个盾牌——不是这个圆形的，连冬兵的金属臂都无法打破的，不知用什么坚固材料做的星盾，而是一个劣质的看起来也就跟纸板差不多强度的可笑玩意儿——在房顶垮塌下来的时候，他把那个盾举起来护着Bucky的头。“护着你自己！”Bucky朝他喊。就算是在幻觉里，他也不愿意看见Steve受伤，但是Steve根本没听，只是把他拉得更靠近一些。

 

（ _Bucky_ ，冬兵骇然地想着。 _我曾是_ _Bucky_ 。

 

 _你现在也是Bucky_ ，桥上那人这么告诉他，而他差点把飞机撞到天空母舰上。）

 

他们一直跑，直到来到空场里，直到Bucky再也跑不动了，Steve把他架到一个还冒着烟的车棚边上，俩人好喘口气。空场里全是人，Bucky认识。从HYDRA基地放出来的107团的人，那里一片混乱。

 

“嗯，”他最后说，一边盯着这个既是陌生人同时又是全世界他唯一认识的人，“很高兴在这看见你。”

 

“哦，你知道的，”Steve说，“只是正好经过，听见你在那附近，觉得可以找你。”但是他眉宇间却有一片担忧。 _怎么了？你出什么事了？_

 

车棚的屋顶在他们身后炸飞了。“我忘了自己的名字，能告诉我你的名字吗？”Bucky半真半假地问他。他拉着Steve的胳膊，步履蹒跚地跟其他人回合。

 

那天晚些时候，当他们在途中找地方过夜时，Bucky看着他美丽的幻象想把战俘们组织起来，他一直梦想着自己是一个拯救者大英雄，想象其他人也能看见他这个想法现在看起来真是讽刺。他从来也没被人救过，总是他救别人——冲到漆黑的小巷子尽头跟欺负Steve的人打架，把他的妹妹从泄水的排水沟里推开，把他手下的士兵从德军的子弹下救出来——但是，现在这个调了个个儿，这感觉真新奇，还怪异地感人。

 

要是这能是真的就最好了，他想着。他根本不敢相信这是真的，直到Steve在漫长的回家之路上躲在树后面吻了他。

 

 

 

 

又是一天，又是在桥上，又一场战斗。在他身后，是他必须用生命保卫的中央处理系统；在他面前，是他的目标，从他踏上天空母舰那一刻起，这人就死定了。但是，这个人还是引起他故障的源头，在他脑子里说话的人，一个过于耀眼而不可能真实存在的美丽谎言。（他为什么要在乎？不应该在乎。）

 

 _你是真实的吗？_ 冬兵问。

 

 _别眨眼。_ 那人说道，之后，他的盾牌飞了过来，战斗开始了。

 

 _那甚至都不是我第一次吻你。_ 男人告诉他，尽管当时冬兵在朝他的头开枪，电脑芯片掉到了地上。看起来他的敌人的牵制战术用的不高明。 _但是第一次更好些。我猜第一次都是最好的，是吧？你永远都忘不了第一次。_

 

“停下。”冬兵咬牙切齿地说。他本想听起来充满威胁，但是声音出来时却像是一种哽咽的请求。“闭嘴！”

 

 _除非你想起我来。_ 桥上那人说道。

 

冬兵已经忘记了他以前所有那些任务，但是如果他想杀死某人的欲望有杀Steven Rogers一半那么强烈，他一定会记得。就像他记得在出发去前线的前一天晚上，他穿着扎人的崭新军装，那东西磨得他肩胛骨发疼，脑子里却尽量让自己不去想要是自己不在他身边，他会出什么事。他当时心情很差，看什么都不顺眼，衬衣的硬邦邦布料让一切更糟了。要是让他说，Steve没理由这么迫切地想参军啊，光是这个军装就让人讨厌。

 

“不是吧？”Steve从厨房里喊道。“两个女孩，一辆飞行汽车，你居然能在半夜前回来？”

 

Bucky本来是跟他调侃着，但是发现这次没那么自然。“别在那煽动我，Rogers。明天要早起的。”

 

Steve光着脚从厨房出来，看起来紧张又孤零零的。他肯定又被拒了，Bucky心想。上帝，他要等申请表上盖上多少个4F章才肯放弃啊？

 

“不会再有了。”Steve简短地告诉他，把他从思绪里拉出来。他朝两人共住的房间走去，Bucky跟在后面，觉得自己好像才是那个要被留下的。“到此为止。”

 

那一刻，Bucky只觉得惊讶，而不是松了口气。他从来没想过Steve会放弃，他早就甘心接受以下三种结果了：Steve会一直设法报名参军直到战争结束，或者因为伪造个人信息被抓起来，再或者老天爷开眼，有人被烦透了终于要他了，然后他被送去意大利或者法国或者太平洋战场，三天之内送命。

 

“那可，”Bucky咽了一下，说：“那可太好了。”

 

他很奇怪自己只是有一丁点的失望。他内心里有一部分一直深深地坚信这个小傻蛋，希望某个地方的应征部门长官能够接收他，只是能让他证明其他人都错了；看到Steve希望落空让人难受。“我没事。”Steve的声音充满不退缩但又脆弱的乐观。Bucky知道他有事情没说，但是现在不是吵架的时候。“我能保护自己，记得吗？你口袋的有什么东西支出来了？”

 

Bucky低头去看，觉得该换个话题了。“哦，”他摸到口袋里的玫瑰，懊悔地说，“忘了给Connie了。”

 

“忘了？”

 

事实是，在Steve自己无聊瞎逛到征兵站点之后，Connie和Laura在一小时之内就抛下他了，还跟他说让他去追他的男朋友。Bucky耸耸肩，太累也太心塞，根本不想解释。他把玫瑰塞到Steve手里，花朵在他手里掉下几片凋落的花瓣。“给，你拿着。给女孩看，给她讲你朋友最糟糕的约会。”

 

（ _那是第一次有人送我花，_ 男人好像能读懂他的心。

 

 _我不在乎。_ 冬兵把盾牌扔到他脸上。没有什么可以让他分神；这次没有什么能阻止他把这人杀了。但是记忆的围墙塌了一道，那些回忆涌过来缠着他。）

 

Bucky试着让他笑，但是Steve低头看着玫瑰，好像他没搞清楚这是个玩笑。“我觉得那不可能发生。”他好像是自言自语，“如果都一样的话，我宁愿留着这个最好的朋友。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky无助地说道，“停下。”

 

（ _不_ ，那人说。他猛冲过来，冬兵的脑袋咚的磕在地上。芯片芯片那个该死的芯片在哪……）

 

“我会给你写信什么的。”Bucky说。他踢了踢身后关起来的卧室门，一把把Steve抱在怀里。Steve皮包骨头，感冒了一个月，刚刚才好。下周，Bucky就将置身于欧洲的某处当靶子去了，但是他太担心Steve以至于根本没空管他自己。“你得跟我保证，Stevie，我不在的时候好好照顾自己。我有一盒子旧衣服你可以卖，如果你要去看病，那能帮你一下。还有你可以用我的被子，我跟我妹妹说了让她时常过来看看你……”

 

“Bucky，”Steve的脸发红，下颌紧绷，就像每次他下定决心做什么他不应该做的事情时一样，而这种情况比别人知道的要频繁。“你闭一会嘴。”

 

一条细瘦的胳膊伸过来，抓住Bucky按军队要求新剪的头发。Steve拽着他头发，不是很轻柔，在脑袋被拉低贴上Steve嘴唇的时候，Bucky惊得吸了口气。他们的牙齿撞到了一起，舌头也用上了。细细的手指抓挠着他光裸的脖颈。Bucky完全呆掉了，什么都做不了。要是对方是个女孩，他估计已经占据主动，还会调笑，可是这是Steve啊，这完全不一样，这连他做梦都没想过（很明显Steve这辈子从来没亲过人，除了把嘴唇别在Bucky的嘴上，根本不知道该怎么做）。Bucky就站在那，好像脚下生根了似的呆在原地，笑得像个白痴。

 

（“松手！”那人喊道，因为绝望声音嘶哑，胳膊勒紧他的脖子。同样的胳膊，同样的脖颈，但是它们的主人已经变了，冬兵不会放开那个芯片。他为什么要放开？如果任务失败，他要赔上自己的命。“松手，Buck，快点！” _你以后可以杀我，但是你看不见吗？很多人会死！_

 

 _不_ ，冬兵想，尽管他眼前发黑，四肢瘫软。）

 

Steve退开时，他脸那么红，让Bucky想起有一次他们去海滩，待得太久皮肤全都晒红了，还开始大片的爆皮，很疼。“这个，”他低声柔柔地说，“我只需要这个。”

 

“不，还没完呢。”Bucky呢喃着，像刚从睡梦里醒来。他把Steve推倒在床上，又吻了他，这次才是真正的吻。

 

（ _还没完呢，_ 冬兵痛苦地翻身，朝他的枪爬过去。）

 

他以前这么干过，但是只是在梦里，满心内疚地游走在睡梦和清醒的边缘，那里他的意识才不会被人窥探到。他们俩的姿势很别扭，而Bucky的军装被揉皱得不成样子，可是他不在乎。他硬了，他知道Steve感觉到了。Steve的手臂环着他的肩膀，他俩的腿缠在一起。Steve是那么凶狠狠的却又弱小，那么易碎，恍惚的一瞬，Bucky感到一种让人眩迷的骇人力量，他的叉开手指放在Steve细弱的胸廓那里。 _我能把你折成两半_ ，他心想。

 

 _但是你不会_ 。Steve脸上带着甜蜜迷人的微笑。（冬兵朝那人开枪了，致命的枪击应该是打在心脏或者头部，但是他发现自己的胳膊不听使唤地无法瞄准。）

 

 

 

 

 _喘不了气，Buck_ _。_ Steve远远的在下面喊道。天空母舰在冬兵周围爆炸，一起炸开的还有他以前以为自己不知道的事物。

 

 _等一下_ ，冬兵说，这是一个他隐约记得的很久以前许下但未能兑现的承诺。然后，他一跃而下，伸出双臂，让自己下落。

 

 

 

第三章

 

 _Harvey Dune_ _，布伦特伍德路_ _41_ _号，_ 昨晚 Steve 刚出院不久， Bucky 告诉他这句话。就这些——一个名字，一个地址，然后是寂静。这是他在波托马克河失去意识之后，第一次在脑子里听见他的声音。

一小时后，他站在布伦特伍德路公寓楼上卧室的一具尸体旁，检查那男人眉心的子弹伤痕。这房子已经废弃了。一天后，Maria通知他说那个死人曾是秘密为HYDRA工作的SHIELD特工，就像Pierce和Rumlow一样，上帝知道还有多少这样的人。没人难过。三天后，他们还是没有找到枪手的任何蛛丝马迹。

 

Steve什么都没说，只是坐等Bucky再次和他说话。

 

 

 

 

“我的老天，”Peggy说。她今天神智比较清楚——他们俩今天见面的时候没有热泪盈眶，她也基本没咳嗽——Steve推着她到关怀医院的花园里，这样她就可以在享受一下夏日最后的阳光。“他一直都活着。可怜的孩子，那些他们逼他做的事……Steve，如果我当时知道，我会亲自去找他。”

 

“我知道。”Steve微笑着说。他停下来轻轻捏了捏她的肩。他喜欢想象Carter特工涂着鲜红的唇膏，深栗色卷发飞扬着，冲进HYDRA秘密基地救出那个她认识的Barnes中士。但是他想象不出自己有可能，或者本应该跟她并肩作战。

 

她伸手抓住了他的手。“你真的觉得你能把他找回来吗？在他们对他做了那些事情之后？”

 

距天空母舰坠毁已经好几周了。8个HYDRA间谍被发现死在他们的藏身处，有个杀手在夜色的掩盖下从超远距离将他们射杀。Steve总是第一个到达现场的，一部分原因是他的超级战士速度，但是更主要的原因是Bucky在扣动扳机前一刻，会告诉他姓名和街道地址。人们都说冬兵不按常理出牌，发疯了，最后胡乱开的枪，但是Steve知道这种狙击技巧是不存在没头没脑举动的。这是Bucky特有的报仇方式，冷酷且精准。

 

“对。”他捏着Peggy的手指说。“你记得我们第一次救他吗，Peggy？我们当时在飞机上，你问我我怎么知道他还活着？”

 

“你当时那么肯定。”Peggy出神地答道。“肯定到，如果有必要你一个人能从奥地利一路走过去。”

 

“我现在仍然肯定。”Steve说。“跟我当时想的一样，我现在也是那么想的。”

 

他从来没有跟她说过心灵感应的事，但是他钢铁般的信念对她来说足够了。她抬头朝他笑笑，拿起他的手贴在自己满是皱纹的脸颊上。“我一直觉得谁要是能把你搞到手，真是太幸运了，”她说，“Barnes很幸运，Steve。尽管发生了这么多事。”

 

 

 

 

 _最终比分36-2_ _。_

 

Steve正往床那里走，一下子停住了。他正要睡觉，尽管现在才10:30；拜访了Peggy，他就忧心忡忡的，总是如此，随后突如其来的倾盆大雨也没有让情况好转。 _Bucky_ _？_

 

_你把压在我腿上的钢架挪走，而我把你从河里捞出来。_

 

这些话仿佛隐约的低语传过来，他得集中精神才能把它从自己纷繁的思绪和雨水冲刷在窗户上的声音里过滤出来。他过去这些天都没有再听到任何名字和地址了。也许Bucky已经干完了。有几秒，他只是木头似的站着不动，想着这是不是自己想象出来的。

 

 _我让你赢了。_ 他最后说。

 

 _你确实是。_ Bucky说。他听起来好像以前的那个Bucky，听得Steve胸口一缩，紧得发疼。停了一下，Bucky继续用轻柔又试探的语气说， _想再得一分吗？_

 

那一刻，Steve喘不上气。然后他跌跌撞撞地行动起来，在他睡觉时穿的破旧T恤外面披了个夹克，又扑过去拿盾牌和电话。 _怎么了？你受伤了？谁干的？_

 

只是一片寂静。他深吸了一口气，强压下窜上来包围他心肺的恐惧。 _你在哪儿，_ _Bucky_ _？_

 

 _在你家门廊。_ Bucky说。

 

Steve飞跑起来，快得撞到他的卧室房门，差点把它从合叶上拽下来。他一次跨四级台阶，绊倒，用一个难看的后空翻稳住自己，他后来很庆幸Sharon没在家。他冲过前厅，推开门，Bucky就在那，胳膊紧紧抱着自己来抵挡寒冷。

 

他看起来糟透了。浑身湿透，而且，他好几周都没好好吃东西。他把自己的战斗装备都扔了，穿着一件不显眼的黑色连帽衫，帽子戴在头上，透过那些织物，Steve能看出他有多瘦。但是他看起来神志清醒，一点都迷糊，而且眼里有认出Steve的温暖眼神。

 

心跳一起一伏间，两人都在想同一件事，Steve不知道是谁先问出口的。 _你是真实的吗？_

 

“别眨眼。”Bucky声音嘶哑。

 

他晃晃悠悠地站着，要昏倒似的。Steve咽喉哽咽，发出一声既不是笑声也不是哭泣的声音。他走到门廊里，把Bucky的帽子退下去，抓着穿过他手指的湿发。Bucky有点糊涂，好像那个温柔的动作让他不知所措，但这很快就过去了。他向前迈了一步，朝Steve迈了一步。

 

“嗨，Buck。”Steve微笑着，他的脸颊湿了，却不是因为雨水。“进来吧。”

 

Bucky抬头，从他精湿的刘海下面看看他。 _冷。_ 他在Steve心里低语着。

 

“没事。”Steve拉近他们之间的距离，把Bucky拉近他的胸膛，小心不去挤到他，生怕他哪里受了伤。他能感觉出Bucky肩膀传来的不停地哆嗦，因为寒冷、饥饿也许还有放松。“里面很暖和。我这次接住你了。”

 

他退后，把门敞开，Bucky从雨中走了进来。

 

 

 

 

尾声

短信

Steve [23:57]: 他在这

Sam [23:58]: 什么？！

Sam [23:58]: 这是哪儿？？？

Steve [23:59]: 我家

Steve [23:59]: 我给了他汤

Steve [00:00]: 他现在在洗澡

Sam [00:01]: 哦，好。

Sam [00:02]: 给汤很好。

Sam [00:02]: 我现在过去吗？！

Steve [00:03]: 我觉得我可以处理

Steve [00:04]: 哦我听见他出来了

Steve [00:04]: 真够快的

Steve [00:04]: 回头给你打电话？

Sam [00:05]: 嗯好

Sam [00:06]: 你没问题的，队长。

 

 

 

 

Bucky的头发没梳，乱蓬蓬的，他让Steve把他领进空房的时候还滴着水。Steve有一种强烈的渴望想帮他弄干，但他知道Bucky很可能想自己弄，所以他只是在Bucky走到床上时，把一条干净的毛巾搭在他肩上，借此满足自己的愿望。“试着睡会儿。”Steve说，“如果你有需要，我就在厅里。”

 

Bucky没说话，也没有任何动作想要躺下。Steve听见他在脑子里不断重复从公寓逃跑的路线—— _这有窗户，客厅有窗户，不能用前门，楼下住着特工。_ Steve借给他一件毛衣换上，那件肥大毛衣下面露出一个手枪的轮廓线，Steve很愿意打赌他还带着几把刀，甚至可能还有一个手雷绑在身上。他不予评论。对他来说，这一点都没什么可奇怪的。

 

“你在这很安全，Buck。”他最后说。他不想太逼近Bucky，所以就别扭地倚在衣橱边上。身形高大的一个后果就是他不得不特别小心不能随别靠在哪儿。“没人会伤害你。”

 

Bucky抬头看看他。“我把大部分人都干掉了。”他说，Steve不需要问他在说哪些人。“那些负责……我项目的人。我觉得还有两个。逃到欧洲了。”

 

他的湿发落在眼睛上。Steve看见这情景，手难以自制至地抽搐。“那，他们不会再打扰我们俩了。”

 

一阵沉默。Bucky移开目光，看着毯子上自己的双手，血肉的那只紧扣着金属的。之后，他说：“别坐在那儿。你要是想就干吧。”

 

“哈？”

 

“你心里正想的。”

 

有那么几秒，Steve完全呆住了，脑子里一遍一遍地重复着Bucky的想法，试图确定自己没有误会。然后——慢慢地，慢慢地——他从衣橱上滑下来，坐到床上，伸手拿过搭在Bucky肩上的毛巾。要是站着或者靠在床头上去擦头发会容易很多，但是他想坐在Bucky能看见自己的地方。他拢起一缕缕的棕色湿发开始用毛巾把他们吸干，小心翼翼地不拽得太用力。

 

过了几分钟，Bucky说：“他们要杀我。”

 

Steve疏于练习他的心电感应，所以一时间他在想这是不是在回答他想的什么其他事情。但是如果实话实说，他现在心里唯一的想法就是手里Bucky头发的质感，干枯粗糙，但是没有不舒服。“谁？”

 

“Pierce和他手下。我听见他跟Rumlow说的。”Steve的手指还在Bucky的头发里，冰冷感爬上他的心脏，充斥他的血管。Bucky咬着嘴唇，好像不知道怎么把那么多句子组织在一起。“这样。”他微微前倾，“我弄给你看。”

 

他闭上眼睛，集中精神，马上Steve感觉到那些记忆涌进自己的脑子。

 

在一个黑暗的没有窗户的小屋里，他坐在椅子上，粗大的金属手铐箍在他的两只胳膊上让他动不了，他视野周边很模糊，只有中间是清楚的。他知道这一定是HYDRA的秘密地堡，他正在透过Bucky的眼睛看着一切。他的头一阵钝痛，舌根发苦。两个男人正在他身后谈话，看不见，但是他一下就认出了声音。

 

“……发誓他比发疯的斗牛犬要危险的多。我不管他的档案里写着受过什么训练或者我们给他洗脑了多少次，现在都不管用了。我没告诉你吗？去年的一次任务，他……”

 

“冷静，Rumlow。往好的一面想，我们不用再管他了。一旦洞察计划顺利启动，他的战术就将过时。”停顿，轻微的合上眼镜的声音，“你不喜欢高科技吗？”

 

“然后我们怎么做？把他清除？没有特工能近他的身， _我_ 也不行，别看着我。”

 

“我没看你。我没指望任何人。你不明白他程序设定的美丽之处吗？告诉他把枪对准他的脑袋，他会照做。告诉他把手雷吞进去，他很可能……”

 

“Steve，”Bucky的声音听起来很遥远，“Steve！”

 

他猛地一惊，回到了他的公寓里，坐在床上，手里攥着一个湿毛巾。他的指节发白，随时都会把那块织物撕成碎片。Bucky透过耷拉下来的乱发看着他，脸上表情讳莫如深。

 

Steve用尽力气才在没把毛巾撕碎前松了手。“他们知道你听着呢？”

 

他甚至都听不出自己的声音了，尖利紧绷，更像是咆哮。Bucky耸耸肩。他再次低下头看着自己的双手。“Pierce是对的，知道吗。关于我的那些话。”

 

Steve突然间明白为什么Bucky想让他看见所有那些记忆——他害怕因为自己杀了那些HYDRA间谍，Steve可能会把他想的很坏。对于这件事，他完全不用担心。Steve的下颌紧绷，都开始发疼了，如果有任何人，在伤害了Bucky之后还在他们周围喘气儿，Steve绝对会拼尽自己的克制力不去抓起盾牌，现在就冲进雨里找到那些人。

 

他费力地咽了一下，从衣橱上拿起一把梳子。“没有了，对吧？”

 

Bucky抬眼瞄了他一下，之后又把目光移开。“我数了尸体数目确认的，Rogers。” _我不记得你以前报复心这么强。_

 

 _你应该看看我在你掉下去之后的样子。_ Steve告诉他。他用梳子梳通Bucky的头发，对那一团团纠结的头发特别小心。这种触觉上的刺激感觉起来真好，几乎马上就安抚了他。Bucky看起来也很喜欢；他肩膀紧绷的线条开始微微放松，呼吸也变得平缓，深深地吸入，慢慢地呼出，就像要睡着了。

 

“你的公寓不错。”过了一会他说道，“挺大。”

 

“对于现代标准来说不怎么大。”Steve给Bucky看了Stark大厦的记忆，那些高挑的天花板，宽宽的弧形楼梯和好几千种不同的装置，Bucky睁大了眼。

 

“我们以前住一起的。”Bucky的声音怯生生的，好像不确定自己记得是不是正确。“我们只有一间屋子。你总是很冷。大部分晚上都会爬进我床里跟我睡。”

 

“是啊。”飞机坠毁之后的后遗症——尽管他喜欢说他在撞击的那一刻昏过去了，但他的记忆其实痛苦而清晰——Steve比以前更痛恨寒冷。在Bucky能看见这些思绪前，他赶紧把那些想法排出自己的意识。然后，他才后知后觉地意识到Bucky想说什么。“你现在想让我做吗？额，爬到你床上？”

 

Bucky的金属手臂发出一阵嗡嗡和噼噼的声响。他看起来无动于衷，但是Steve却清清楚楚地听见了他的回答。 _想。_

 

“我可以。”Steve笑着把梳子放回到衣橱上。

 

 

 

 

短信

Steve [01:29]: 到目前为止，都很好。

Sam [01:30]: 呼……

Sam [01:30]: 顺便说一句，你让我现在特想喝汤

Sam [01:30]: 他认出你了吧？

Steve [01:33]: 对，跟你说了他会的。

Steve [01:34]: 快睡会儿吧，我俩没事。

 

他俩去睡了，开着床头灯，暖气也开到最大。70年，他们没同床睡过了，所以俩人都鼓秋了一会儿才找到舒服的姿势。不过不一会儿，他们就安静下来，Steve的脸埋在Bucky头发里，Bucky的头枕在Steve肩上。Steve非常肯定，他俩会比过去几十年睡得都好。

 

“Steve，”Bucky的声音闷闷地从Steve的上衣里传来。“我必须去欧洲，你知道的。”看Steve没有立刻回答，他就更急切地说道，“要是不知道他们都死了，我放松不下来。”

 

“是，”Steve说，“我也一样。”如果他再往左动动，Bucky折叠刀的刀把就会顶进他的肋骨。“但是先在这呆几周，好吗？你需要恢复体力。然后我们一起去追击他们。”

 

“你会跟我一起？”

 

“你为什么会觉得我不会呢” _直到最后，记得吗？_

 

他能感到Bucky贴在自己肩膀的嘴唇咧出一个充满倦意的微笑。“就知道能靠你。”他嘟囔了一句。

 

FIN


End file.
